User blog:MrMunkeepants/Dicken Ovidley - 10-11 of Snow, 1616 RA
Fendag Sebastian and I have been selected to patrol the palace! The Magenean ambassador, Thirlo Dumak, is staying at the palace, and the captain there wanted a real impressive display of force as far as security goes. Sebastian is easily distracted. I spend most of my time on patrol trying to keep him moving; he always wants to stop and talk to the other guards, or the serving girls, or anyone else he can find, rather than actually do his job. We caught an assassin tonight! We had just entered the gardens when I saw something dart by through the bushes; we followed it to the river and once the shape got clear of the foliage we could see it was a dwarf! He was dressed all in black, and from the way he ran we could tell he was up to no good. There was a guard tower nearby, so we shouted up an alarm and Sebastian started shooting at him. I threw my spear, which hit him pretty good, but Sebastian pegged him with a few arrows and killed him just as he reached the swifter part of the river. I ran down to the boathouse to borrow one and retrieve the body, but Sebastian swam out to get it and came ashore next to the boat I was about to take out. Oh, well. We carried the body to the barracks for examination; he was carrying no items but a sword, and there were no marks besides his clan tattoo (the Spideraxes, very common). Ambassador Dumak was summoned, and while he was cranky to be woken, he was shocked to see a Spideraxe assassin, dead on our medic's table. Sebastian and I volunteered to guard him overnight; I think Sebastian thought we could get more information from him, but he left us outside at the door. Skaldag When we reported to Captain Victricius this morning he was very proud of us! We got extra food before going to our racks. This afternoon we will be accompanying Ambassador Dumak on his errands around town, as representatives of the Imperial Guard! He asked for us specifically! The ambassador went to Dwarven Town, of course, and visited a few places; Kuddy's Library, some sort of bookstore/genealogists' shop, Chert Fist's arcana shop, and finally a sketchy little place called Obud's. Chert Fist's had some beautiful star charts; Sebastian suggested I buy one for Tertius as an apology "for the ink incident" (which I don't remember, but Tertius doesn't like me very much, so must have happened); one of the dwarven guards (Belru or Yab, I get them confused) recommended coming back off duty and out of uniform. There were some drunken dwarves on the patio of the tavern across from Kuddy's that were giving us the side-eye, but we didn't have any trouble until after the last stop. They were waiting at the end of the alley, so we directed Dumak out the other way, only to be confronted by two more - dressed like the assassin from the night before! There was a big battle right there in the alley, and things got pretty dire; we were able to kill the drunks but only chase off the assassins. Not totally honorable, but at least we kept the ambassador alive. I used a few tricks I had picked up from the village elder back home; I think he had intended I use them to keep our people and animals safe from predators, but I'm sure he would approve of their use this time. Category:Blog posts